The Princess and The Dragon
by Eris Vendetta
Summary: Silk sheets were her chains. Servants were her guards. A grand castle was her jail. A princess seeks her own freedom, away from the towering control she was engulfed in. She escapes only to be captured by a fierce dragon, who promised to protect her and show her the freedom she sought for. But could she trust this dragon when he was already stealing her heart?
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

The entire castle was silent except for the faint slap of her bare feet on the cool stone floor of that hallway. She was walking. No. Running was the better word. She may be walking but it was fast. She was running, running away. . .

. . .From everything she knew.

. . .From what she believed.

. . .From her entire life.

She looked back to see if she was being followed, or if anyone saw her. She only had a few minutes before the maids had realized that she was gone. But no one would see her. Not in this dark cloudy night. AND especially not when she was not wearing her grand gown and crown. All she wore was a simple white and blue dress, covered by a rough and torn out, brown rag-of-a-cloak. The princess continued to run until she had reached the palace's gates. The gap between the bars was wide enough for her to get through. She slowly slid herself through the gap but found herself stuck halfway through. If it weren't for her big breasts then she would've had an easy way out. She struggled and wiggled to move herself out. The cool steel bars slowly slid her curvy body as she slowly but surely pass through. When the coldness of the bar was gone, she looked up to the sky where the moon was already peaking through the clouds to witness her act. The cool night wind blew her way,swaying her golden locks to the side. A tiny but triumphant smile graced her lovely face. She was finally free. . .

* * *

**A/N: Hello minna-san! Thank you so much for reading I hope you guys enjoyed this! It's my first fanfic of Natsu and Lucy. I know it's kinda short but it's just the preface. Chapter 1 will be posted pretty soon, and maybe the next following ones may have a two week gap 'cuz I'm kinda busy and stuff *hides from flying tomatoes***

**Also, I'm still writing two more fanfic stories and one original story, so that is also one of the reasons why the next chapters (after chapter 1) will be every after 2 weeks, give or take a day or two. So please! Please! Have a little patience ok? Thankies!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hi! Finally the chapter one! Sorry it Kinda took a bit long (a bit?! *throws rotten fruit at self*) I had too much fun in my New year's celebration, not to mention we celebrated a late birthday party for my little sister (and an extended vacation), so I had forgotten that I had work to do. Please forgive me! *bows low to the ground* Also, I forgot to put the disclaimer at the start of the Preface so here goes. . . *clears throat and sits straight*_**

**_Fairy Tail world and it's characters are owned by the genious Hiro Mashima, any other info and character that is not found in the anime (or manga) is mine (i.e. the ocs)_**

**_There. . . Here's chapter 1, so enjoy!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

''You look wonderful Princess Lucy'' commented the pink haired maid in monotone. Her deep blue eyes stared at the lovely young blonde woman who looked at her reflection in the mirror with sad doe eyes. Indeed she looked wonderful, the pretty dress and jewels that adorned her lovely face had only increased her natural beauty. Including the light tiara on her head. But the crown felt like a heavy burden forced upon her at birth, and it will never leave her. The duties, responsibilities, everything that has to be done by royalty, she had no escape from it. The princess continued to frown at her own reflection. Realizing that the stranger in front of her was not her real self. The lovely princess inside the mirror, mimiced what she had done. This had not escaped the maid's vision.

''are you not satisfied Princess? Should I be punished?'' the maid asked all of a sudden. Princess Lucy, hearing the question, turned rigid and flustered. She quickly faced her personal maid with a wry smile.

''N-no punishment is necessary Virgo.'' she said to the maid who remained expressionless and just stood infront of her. Both hands clasped infront. Hands that had shackles with cutted chain. An accessory that the maid had liked too much.

''I'm satisfied. It's just that . . . '' her voice trailed off. Again, sadness had overcome her. She sighed and walked towards one of the massive windows of her room. The view of it was overlooking the entire kingdom. She propped both of her hands on the stone frame of that massive window and leaned forward a bit to feel the warm summer breeze against her skin. It was a nice feeling that it brought a tiny genuine smile on her lips. Feeling that kind of warm wind was rare for her. Especially when she's always locked up in the castle. Even if she had her daily strolls in the castle garden, she could not feel this kind of wind. Lucy savored the moment while it still lasted, for she knew it was going to be brief. Lucy continued to stare. Not at her kingdom, but beyond the mountains. Far, far away. She longed and seeked for a place where she would finally have her freedom. How she would give anything just to have them. But even being a princess couldn't give anything to have it. Yes, she may be a princess, living a life of luxury. All of her needs and wants were given to her instantly, faster than a snap of a finger. But she felt like she was a prisoner on her own home. She wanted freedom. She wanted to do things on her own and not by anyone else. She wanted to be free. Away from everything she had grown up to. If only she wasn't a princess. . . .

A knock from her door's room took back her attention. Her mind was pulled back in reality once again. another maid had opened the door and entered her room. The maid bowed.

''Princess Lucy, his majesty the king seeks your presence.'' she had said. Lucy sighed and closed her eyes before pulling herself back inside. Her skin throbbed. Seeking the warmth of the air once again. But she was already inside. Inside that cold jail she grew up in calling her home. She turned towards the maid and smiled. But the smile never reached her eyes.

''okay'' Lucy said.

* * *

''have you heard about the dragon? It rampaged the nearby town!'' the hushed whisper never escaped the ears of the pink-haired young man in a black long sleeve shirt and black slacks, a white scarf was around his neck. He was strolling nonchalantly in the streets. He did not know those people, and neither does the place he was in. They were talking about a nonsense rumour but he did not care. All he cared was silencing the monster that was growling nonstop inside his stomach.

''What dragon? The Salamander or the iron dragon?'' asked the other person to the first one.

''I think it was the Salamander''

''really?''

A blue flying cat that accompanied him turned to look at the people talking. He wore an off white shirt and a darker blue shorts, but no shoes, around his neck was a green scarf bag that was laying at his back. He kept staring at the two strangers, but they didn't seem to notice them.

''Hey Natsu. . . '' the blue cat said to the pink-hair.

''I think they're talking about you. . .'' the cat added. But the man just continued to walk away.

''heh! Who cares!? I'm hungry!'' Yelled Natsu, looking glum as hunger continued to fill his mind.

''But you're always hungry. . . Whatever. . . '' the blue cat muttered to himself and turned to look at the two people who continued to talk about the dragon. In that place, rumours about dragons were roaming around and gaining popularity. The dragons were different in kind and powers, but they all had a common factor. They were not dragons but people who possessed powers of dragons. That ir why they were called dragons. The salamander was Natsu Dragneel, a fire dragon, and the most popular one for rampaging towns and cities because of his insatiable hunger and irritable attitude. The iron dragon, Gajeel, was another person popular because of his similarity towards the salamander's attitude, except he was using iron powers. The other dragons were also popular. . . But in a different way.

''Oi, Happy. . '' Natsu called to the blue cat.

''do we have any money left?''

''I'm the one who should be asking that. . . '' Happy muttered. Natsu was the one who had all their money. But because of the incident in the other town. They had to pay the damage they've caused with all the money they had left. Now they were left penniless. With nowhere to go.

''If you hadn't punched the waiter in the other town and started a fight, we would've had our money up until now. . .'' Happy added that made Natsu remember the fight he had with the waiter.

''BUT HE'S THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!'' Natsu yelled, stopping and glaring at Happy like he's the enemy. He was about to argue more with no one about the topic when they heard a loud voice.

''Oi! Natsu!'' a female authoritative voice yelled. A yell that can be heard from miles away. That made Natsu and Happy turn rigid. Making goosebumps run up and down their spine. Slowly they turn, their faces ghostly pale and scared.

''Found 'ya. . .'' the red-head female in fully metal armour smirked with a deadly intention. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with the intent to kill and destroy. Her bright scarlet hair was a mess, but she looked beautiful, and scary.

''E-Erza!'' Natsu managed to mutter her name. That made the smirk bigger as she stepped one foot forward.

''It's time we end this . . .'' Erza muttered, her voice and face was scary grim. The next thing they knew, many other soldiers had appeared from the other street.

''there he is!'' yelled one who pointed at him. This distracted Erza and turned to face the new comer. Natsu took this as a chance to escape.

''CRAP! MAKE A RUN FOR IT!'' Natsu yelled and grabbed Happy's hand before running for his life.

''Shit! There he goes again!'' Erza cursed under her breath. It was a tiring chase of cat and mouse all over again, and Natsu was getting good at it. But she was better. Natsu was becoming a pain in the ass and a hard head more and more. She wondered if she hit him hard with a diamond, would his head break or would the diamond?

''AFTER HIM!'' Erza yelled with authority and pointed at Natsu.

''YES MA'AM!'' The guards began to run pass her. Following her orders and pursuing Natsu and Happy.

* * *

''Sheesh! That Flame-brain sure is a pain!'' commented a young man, his eyes and hair were in a deep, dark shade of blue. He wore an armour but cloth is what made most of it. The only metal ones were the braces and pauldrons. He rubbed his head in boredom as he strode that street. The shatter of his metal armour against each other were gaining him curious glances. People stared, not because of what he wore, but because of what place his clothing was from. He was one of the knights of the Kingdom of Fairy Tail, and the 2nd in command. Erza Scarlet, the red-head earlier, was their commander and the leader of the pursuit of Natsu Dragneel. How come it was hard to capture one single person with a battalion of soldiers?

Oh right!

Because they're trying to capture a monster. A hard-headed, stupid, pink-haired monster. The young man continued to walk boredly. His eyes looking at every place where his target may be. He was busy staring at one of the restaurants when suddenly he felt something bumped into him. Because of his training and he was bigger than that person, he remained standing. When the impact was made, he instantly diverted his attention in front of him. He only caught a glimse of dark purple-blue locks of hair of that person flittered downwards. He looked down to find a pale woman dressed in baggy and furry dark blue dress clutching her head and wincing in pain. Her things were in a clutter, spreading all over the street.

The woman cocked her head upwards, ready to argue with the man she just bumped, but she felt time froze as her eyes stared with his. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. As if in a trance, all the tongue-lashing words she had planned to gave the person were held aback. She just sat down the street, staring at him as he hovered above her. Like he was a god looking down at a mere mortal like her. That dark god sighed, rubbing his head before he crouched to her level. It was in an instant, but to her, it felt like time had slow down. She felt heat all over her face, her heart pounded like crazy that she feared it would break open her rib cage. The god took one of her things in one swipe, staring at it carefully. It was not long before he had looked at her again, reaching out a hand to help her up. Unconciously, she accepted his hand, still not leaving her gaze away from his face.

''I'm sorry about that'' he said to her. The deep, hoarse voice had snapped her back to reality.

''A-Ah! N-no, Juvia is the one who is sorry.'' she said, standing. He too stood, but their height was still far from each other, for she still had to tilt her chin a bit upwards. He had helped her gather her things together. All the while she could not take her gaze away from his beauty.

When all of her things were given back to her, she accepted them but she looked dazed. In an instant, a flash of pink, black and blue went pass their way, earning his attention.

''Natsu!'' he cried. A blur of silver and red followed as soldiers followed in the pursuit.

''GRAY!'' Erza yelled from behind him. He went rigid at first before he turned to see her running too.

''STOP FLIRTING AND GET YOUR LAZY BUT UP AND RUNNING AND FOLLOW NATSU!'' her voice thundered and roared. Gray straightened up, forgetting about the woman who was talking in third person.

''YES MA'AM!'' he yelled in panic and fright as he ran after the soldiers. The woman followed him with her gaze. Enchanted upon knowing his name.

''Gray. . . '' she whispered dreamily and began to run after him for no reason at all.

* * *

The walk seemed short, she wanted it to last an eternity. That walk felt like she was walking towards her own death. But it wasn't death's door she was heading. She was going to the throne room where her father was waiting for her.

''Princess, you seem tense. Would you like to punish me?'' Virgo said from her side that took her attention. Lucy became used to Virgo's constant ''request'' for a punishment. But she would always decline it. For there was no reason at all to punish her. But if she kept on asking and asking, and she might break her patience, then she might take up her offer.

''No Virgo. . . It's just that, It's always like this whenever he calls for me'' Lucy explained. Virgo looked at her, still with expressionless eyes.

''What seems to be the problem? The king had summoned you because it was about something important.'' Virgo stated her own explanation. That made Lucy sigh.

Something important.

Yeah, something important. She knew exactly what was the reason why she was being summoned by her father. After a few moments, they had reached two massive closed doors. Designed by the world's greatest wood carvers and was adorned by gold and silver. Behind that door was her father waiting. Opening those doors would seal her fate. She would forever be a locked bird in a grand cage. She raised her arm to push the doors, but the maids had already done it for her. Even pushing doors open was done for her by other people. Simple things that she can do on her own were done by the maids. That only made her want her freedom more. But now that the doors were open. There was no turning back.

''Lucy'' that deep, thundering, familiar voice echoed throughout that massive room as she stepped in.

''Father'' she answered, looking straight at her father with a cold stare. She may look tough, but she was trembling inside. It was like she was facing death herself. A simple step may cost her life. She took a moment before taking a step closer and gave a short curtsey.

''Lucy,'' her father started. He stood up, ruffling his red coat.

''I have met, with the king from the neighboring kingdom. We have decided to form an alliance to make our kingdoms stronger. . .''

Unable to help herself, Lucy ducked a bit more and bit back the words that threatened to come out from her lips. She wanted to argue. For she knew what her father and that king had decided to seal that alliance. . . And it was going to cost her, her freedom.

''We have decided to seal this alliance. . . . '' her father continued. She sighed inwards.

'here goes. . .'

''with marriage'' King Jude said the words she had feared most.

* * *

_**A/N: that's it for chapter 1. . . And uh yeah. . . It's kinda short but that's all what my brain had given me even though I had to torture it with everything I've got. Hehe. .**_


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

''We have decided to seal this alliance. . . With marriage'' King Jude said the words she had feared the most. She had known this day would come, expected it actually. But she had never expected it to be this soon.

The cold, poison of those words, penetrated her rose skin and ran deep with her blood. Her heart pounding every venom throughout her body. Lucy could do nothing but stare at the carpeted floor, blurry as she fought the tears that threatened to fall. A huge lump had already formed in her throat.

Choking her.

Keeping her from speaking the words her mind wanted to scream at her father.

''Next week, the king and his son will come and visit our kingdom, and to arrange the necessity needed for the marriage.'' King Jude continued the conversation, alone. As if he was just talking about business proposition instead of marriage.

''If you would excuse me father. . . '' Lucy said, cutting off her father's speech, trying her damn best to keep her voice calm and not shaking. But the effort to make it made her head spin. Her tears had threatened to fall as more had poured in. She wanted to cry, but not in front of her father. She won't give him the pleasure to see her tears.

''I would like to request to have a little rest. I'm a bit tired. We can resume the conversation tomorrow.'' she said, her voice was almost hoarse. King Jude stared blankly at his daughter. A perfect replica of his late wife, the queen Leyla. He remained silent for a moment.

''then you may take your leave, I will discuss the preparations with you tomorrow.'' King Jude said coldly. That cold, bitter tone that Lucy had grown up fearing. But that was not the time to be succumbing to fear. Lucy bowed even lower to keep her face hidden.

''Thank you father'' she said, almost too blankly. Then turned around to leave the throne room. Her steps were a bit faster than usual. She couldn't keep the tears from falling anymore. As soon as she got out, a river of tears flowed her cheeks, a slight blush on her face, resulting from the restraint she had made to control her emotions. No one noticed her condition.

Except for Virgo.

True, she may be expressionless and blank, but she knew and she felt the princess' despair. If only she knew a way to help her princess, to see a bigger and real smile on her lips rather than the small and tiny ones that were just forced for show. Lucy remained silent, except for the faint hiccups that only Virgo could hear.

* * *

''did they catch him?'' asked a short old man to the white haired woman beside him. He sat at a grand throne made of gold, adorned by other metal and precious gems. The throne room was massive, light illuminating the red and gold colour of the curtains and carpet from the floor to ceiling windows made out of marble. The white-haired woman clutched the pile of papers closer to her chest. A piece of paper on one hand. She looked at the king who sat at his throne looking as glum as ever. With a hand on his cheek and a goblet of wine on the other hand, he stared at the floor blankly as if it would give him the answers to all of his problems.

''we just recieved a letter from Erza your majesty.'' the woman said, looking at the piece of paper she held in one hand, reading it.

''it seems that they have not yet caught Natsu, your majesty. Also, their current location is in Fiore. They're planning on going to the next kingdom to try and corner him.''

''hmmm. . . . '' the old king hummed in response. He let go of the goblet at the arm of the chair and crossed his own arms across his chest. Closing his eyes to think.

Thinking.

Thinking deeply.

Still thinking deeply.

Until. . . .

''KAAAAAAAA! THAT BRAT IS GIVING ME A HEADACHE!'' The old king's scream had reached even the guards at the palace gates. Shaking the entire palace. The king's arms and legs flared up and waved in the air like a kid throwing a tantrum. From the side, the white haired woman just smiled wryly at the reaction King Makarov had just made.

''oh my. . . '' was her only response to his reaction.

''We need to take care of that brat or else!'' the king had hollered.

''he's making trouble in other kingdoms and we're the ones who take the blame! Why! It's ok if he rampaged here, but in the other kingdoms? Ahrg! Mirajane! I'm gonna have an early heart attack because of him!''

''but sire, can't we just let him be? Let him take care of himself? It's not like we're the ones paying for the damage he's doing.'' Mirajane had suggested.

''but we are. . . .'' The king had murmured in answer, but the former had heard it.

''oh, right!'' Mira had exclaimed. Then silence had enveloped the entire throne room.

Until the entire castle had shook the second time around.

''KAAAAAA! JUST GET THAT DAMN BRAT AND GET IT OVER WITH!'' The king hollered again. Again, while flaring his arms and legs in the air like a wailing child. Mira, tilting her head to the side, just remained silent while giving out her usual sweet but wry smile.

''uh. . . Your majesty?'' Mira's sweet voice caught the king's attention.

''what?!'' King Makarov gruffed. With a smile, Mirajane handed over the pile of papers she held earlier. King Makarov took it all and stared at it.

''What are these?'' he asked. Mira smiled even more wryly. Knowing how the king would react after what she would say, Mirajane had braced herself for another ground shaking boom of the King's voice.

''those are complaints from the other cities and kingdoms he had went to.'' Mirajane explained. The king was obviously ticked and pissed off. His face was already red and maybe just a little more, devil's horns may just pop right out of his head.

''NATSU DRAGNEEEEEEEL!''

* * *

''HACHOOO!'' Natsu sneezed and rubbed his nose while running. Obviously someone had mentioned his name. But he was in no mood to know who it was.

''FASTER HAPPY!'' Natsu hollered as he looked at the mob of soldiers behind them. Again they were being pursued by a batch of the fairy knights, though this particular batch was being led by Gray.

''how can I when you're pulling me?'' the said cat answered. His eyes were almost in a swirl because of the lack of oxygen. It was because Natsu was pulling him by his scarf, choking him while dangling in midair.

''Hey flame brain! Just give up already!'' Gray had hollered from behind.

''Like I would surrender to you, underpants man!'' Natsu answered, looking behind him to answer Gray before speeding off to the horizon. The nickname had ticked Gray off. He abruptly stopped in his tracks, Placing his right fist on his left palm.

''Ice make. . .'' he had started the spell for his attack.

''FLOOR!''

In an instant, the entire street was covered in cold, slippery ice. His plan was to invalid Natsu of walking so that they could capture him. But apparantly his plan had it's flaws.

Natsu indeed was stopped from walking, but it didn't stop him from sliding. His face had slammed hard on the ice at the fall he had earlier, his knees on the ground and his rump was held high for the world to see. It was in this position that he had started to slide the icy floor at a speed equal to the pace he had while running, making him dizzy at the motion sickness it gave him. While sliding, Natsu had bumped into a group of soldiers who were having a hard time standing up the slick ice below them. He collided with the soldiers with an impact that sent the other soldiers unconcious, while the others flying to their stars.

''NATSU!'' Happy had yelled as he flew over Natsu, since the latter had already let go of the hold on his scarf. Now he had to save Natsu's butt from the fairy knights that were already behind them.

''H-Haaa-ppy. . .he-help. . .'' Natsu had asked the flying blue cat groggily, holding back the contents of his meal earlier that threatened to burst out from his throat. Happy sped up to catch up Natsu's speed, that was decreasing by the second since the street began to move downhill. He glided down and grab hold of the young man's white scarf and dragged the latter at the ice.

''Sorry Natsu!'' Happy apologized as he dragged Natsu like a little cart with a terrifying speed. Afterwards he hauled Natsu up in the air and grabbed him at the back of his collar. Flying higher so that the fairy knights wouldn't reach them. In an instant, Natsu was back in his normal state.

''that exhibitionist!'' Natsu had grumbled after recovering his senses.

''You're not getting away idiot!'' Gray hollered from below and made the same stance he did earlier.

''Ice make Lance!'' Gray cried and threw an ice lancer towards Natsu's direction. Natsu's hands were already consumed in flames. It was also in an instant how he had shattered the ice lancer Gray had threw. A shower of glimmering tiny particles of ice had fell like a firework in the sky. From a corner, the scene for a blue haired woman had only made Gray even more good looking.

''get me down happy!'' Natsu said to the blue cat. Obediently, the cat flittered down. Once Natsu had his feet touched solid ground again, he had hurled himself towards Gray.

Then a series of fire and ice had displayed in front of the soldiers, some had just gawked at the scene while the others tried to find an opening to help.

''FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!''

''ICE MAKE CANNON!''

The booms and bangs had continued recklessly until. . .

''REQUIP!'' that female authoritative voice had boomed in the air, freezing everyone, especially the two idiots that were fighting like two unmannered kids.

''HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOUR!''

All the men could only gulp down the choking fear as they stared at the red head female that was in an armour-of-a-dress. But what they really stared at was the hundreds of swords revolving around her. All were pointed in one direction: Natsu and Gray in which both had looked really pale like their souls had just left their bodies for an astral adventure to the other world.

''go forth my blades'' the red head murmured with deadly intent.

Then the blades moved.

* * *

**_A/N: Is it funny? No it's not. I'd admit it._**

**_Yeah. . . I need to improve my writing, this chapter's so messed up. I'm trying to write humour but it's like walking up an escalator that's going down. _**

**_Ghad! I'm more of a thriller and intense writer (probably) so it's not my genre. SO NO MORE HUMOUR FOR ME! Promise, the next chapter will be more proper since it's almost close to their meeting. _**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

A loud 'bang' had awakened her in her deep slumber. The Earth shook a bit in the impact that explosion had made. Sitting up from lying down the soft mattress of her bed, Lucy had groggily rubbed the covers of her eyes. Biting back a yawn. Now that she was half awake, she could now feel her eyes hot and swollen, probably bloodshot resulting from her crying earlier. Her head had gently throbbed, indicating that it was not long when she had started her slumber. After an audience with her father earlier, she had dismissed herself back to her room. Ordering everyone out of her room as soon as she had entered her room to have some time alone. Once the last maid was out and her door closed and locked, she had slammed her body down the soft mattress of her bed, succumbing to a fit of crying. Rashly, she had yanked off her tiara, even if she had ripped off a golden strand or two of hair on her head, and threw the acursed thing across her room.

She despised it.

She despised being a princess.

She just wants to dissappear just so she can finally have the freedom she wants. But how on Earth could she do that?

Another explosion had taken place outside the palace, taking back her attention. She could hear a slight comotion down the hallway of the palace. But the screams were more louder outside.

''Hey! Watch it!''

''Get him!''

Screams of complaint?

That had confused her. Instead of hearing screams of agony and terror, she was hearing people screaming their complains about their belongings got destroyed, how they've been bumped and there were certain hollers that were the most loudest of them all.

''NATSU! GET BACK HERE!''

''GET HIM!''

''DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!''

''FASTER HAPPY!''

''AYE!''

Sparking her curiosity, she slid down her bed and stood up. Just as soon as she had stood, the door of her room had bolted open, spitting out Virgo and a couple of guards behind her.

''Princess!'' a bit of worry was evident in Virgo's usually monotoned voice.

''are we under attack?'' she had asked, gazing at the guards behind Virgo from her shoulder. Trying her best to avoid eye contact with anybody, since her eyes would betray her crying with it's red colour.

''No, Princess'' came Virgo's answer.

''the fairy knights are in the kingdom and they are in pursuit of someone important. They are the reason of the comotion outside'' Lucy stared at the massive window of her room, itching badly to approach it and witness the scene herself.

''if there's no danger, then why are you here?'' she had asked, meaning not only Virgo but the guards behind her as well.

''it is for the best, since it may be possible for the person the knights are pursuing might climb up here to your room'' Virgo replied, the worry in her voice had completely vanished.

''that won't be necessary'' this time she was as monotoned as Virgo.

''Leave''

''but Princess we can't-''

''I SAID LEAVE!'' Lucy had cried out, if she had turned around then she could have seen the shock expressions on Virgo and the guards' faces. As fast as she had been shocked, Virgo had returned back to her usual composure. Giving a slight bow to her.

''As you wish, Princess'' Virgo had said and left with the guards without another word. After hearing the faint clack of the door's lock. Lucy had strode to her window to see the comotion herself. The last light of day had greeted her in her approach, the sun was still slightly peaking from behind the horizon while illuminating the waters and the kingdom with a golden orange colour. Above the orange streaks, the blue night had began to envelope the world in it's darkness. From it, Lucy had stared down to the roofs of the houses and stores below, immediately seeing people jumping from one roof of a house to another, which was on the other side of the street! The uniform armour the soldiers wore were of the fairy knights. So they really were in pursuit of someone, but how peculiar that they would be chasing that person up the roofs of the houses.

A red and blue glint had caught the corner of her eye, immediately looking down her corner left. Her eyes had widened after what she had seen. A man in black clothes with white scarf and pink hair had his fists engulfed in fireballs, a few meters in front of the man was a fairy knight, his hair was dark blue, propped on his shoulder was an ice sculpture of a ... cannon?

In a flash, the cannon had emitted an ice cannon ball directly at the pink haired man. The fire balls the man held were thrown also at the knight. The two attacks met, merged and exploded, creating yet another mini shock in the Earth and more damage and complaints in it's surrounding. Lucy was taken aback at what she had witnessed. The man they were pursuing was dead determined to escape. Doing everything possibly can, just to be free.

A new emotion had driven in her heart as an idea had formed in her mind, as she watched the strange but surprising scene. She was going to escape, and she was going to do everything possible, just to attain the freedom she wants.

* * *

That night, when all was asleep. A certain pink haired woman had been walking around the palace halls. It had been a while when she had started walking those deserted halls. The silent night wind had blew in from the massive windows. She had reached the terraces when she had seen a dark figure, silently running. Her heart had skipped a beat at the sight, her usual emotionless eyes had widened slightly with a tinge of surprise. The first thing that went in her mind after seeing the retreating figure was 'there's an intruder!' but, the figure had twisted it's head to the side, looking at the right to see if there was anybody that might catch it. With that slight crook to the side, Virgo had caught a glimpse of the golden locks that person had. Judging from the size and figure of the person underneath the thick coat, plus the golden locks of hair sticking out the hood, Virgo was absolutely sure that it was Princess Lucy.

And she was escaping!

Surprisingly, a smile had formed on her lips. Happy that the princess had finally decided to do something to gain her freedom. She wanted to help her, but how? A glint had appeared from the corner of her eye. She looked out of the terrace and saw a guard had already taken his post by the gate. If Lucy was going to get out using that gate, she'll get caught by that guard. Instantly, Virgo conjured up a plan that would help Lucy. Taking a glimpse at the spot where the princess had disappeard, Virgo made sure that the princess had already left and went down the stairs. Afterwards, she turned her entire body to face the terrace.

In one quick move, Virgo had leaped from the terrace in a graceful jump, landing on the concrete walls of the castle. She soundlessly prawled through the tops of every building before jumping one last time on the soft grass. Swiftly, she glided through that massive garden, stopping in each moment whenever a guard had tilted his head to her direction. The vague illumination from the pale moonlight was her only light as she slowly went to her first victim. A guard had made a large yawn when Virgo sneaked behind him and gave one swift chop of her hand on the guard's neck. In a matter of seconds, just before could the guard finish his yawn, if had already limped and fell down the cold ground, unconscious and asleep. Virgo immediately took the guard on his collar and dragged him behind the bushes, out of anyone's sight. She dusted her hands in clapping gesture with satisfaction. A tiny smile of mirth had graced her emotionless face as she sauntered off to her next victim.

* * *

6 guards on duty.

That was how many the guards that was assigned on the palace gate duty. And that was how many guards that fell unconscious in just a single chop of Virgo's hand. All of it she had done even before Lucy could finish going down the spiral staircase. Once the blonde had gotten out, she had noticed how eerie the silence was. There was not a soul anywhere on guard. It had her confused but she was hellbent on her escape that she didn't even gave it a second thought. Her eyes were glued on the palace gates. Though a certain pair of emotionless blue eyes were pinned on her, concealed behind the darkness of the trees. Virgo watched with carefully eyes how Lucy had faced her last obstacle between her and her freedom. Lucy slid herself between the iron bars of that gate carefully and quietly, though she had a bit of trouble because of the short space between the bars. But nonetheless, she had gotten out. The night wind had blew ever so slightly and it went pass her. A tiny but triumphant smile had graced Lucy's face just as it had on Virgo's lips.

* * *

''Ah! Finally their out of our tail now!'' Natsu had happily sighed as he let his tired body drop down the cold concrete while raising both arms in the air in a stretch. Happy fluttered down and sat beside him, a contented and relief smile on his face as well.

For hours, they had dodged and ran from the Fairy Knights. Adding another 3 hours for hiding in that alley patiently. Though he hated hiding, Natsu would've prefer to fight them off. But knowing how strong Erza was and the possibility of getting more damage in people's properties that will definitely get him to more trouble, he had just chosen to hide.

With Happy as his eyes and together with his keen and sharp hearing, they found out that the Fairy Knights had left for the next, closest towns and cities. Waiting for him. Though some were still in the city, trying to look for him of course. He knew what they were thinking. If he was to go to the other cities, he'd be walking in an ambush. So he'll just stay there for a little while and stay low. Just to be safe. He doesn't want his butt to be dragged back to Fairy Tail and get another round of sermons and complains coming from the old man. It was irritating already.

''hey Natsu...'' Happy's call had caught his attention. He turned his head and looked down the blue cat.

''so what do we do now?'' the blue cat asked. Natsu opened his mouth to answer.

Guuuu~~

Their stomachs had growled in unison.

''pft! BWAHAHAHAHA!'' The both of them had roared in lauhter. They didn't notice how late it was since they were busy dodging and running away from the fairy knights.

''well, we better get something to eat first!'' Natsu had declared while he stood up and raised a fist in the air. His energy had shot up. With a goofy grin on his face, he had began to march his way out of the alley.

''but Natsu, I think you're forgetting something...'' Happy's voice was gloomy behind him. Natsu stopped abruptly and turned his head to look at Happy over his shoulder. Pure naivety was evident all over his face. The blue cat was already levitating in the air, his shoulders slumped and his arms hung in despair. Then Happy continued his sentence.

''We don't have any money left remember?'' and with that, the both of them fell ghostly white down in a corner and sulked.

Guuuu~~

Their stomachs had yet again growled in unison. But not in hunger, but in agreement to what Happy had just said.

''guess we need to look for food in the forest'' Natsu had said, but still gloomy. He thought he'd be eating meat and good food, but the image he had been keeping in mind had been replaced by a bunch of mushrooms. Big, small, and different in colors. But they didn't look that delicious. They both stood up and staggered away to their destination.

''aye...'' Happy's response was glum as well as he floated to Natsu. He continued to levitate when all of a sudden he had bumped into Natsu's back.

''oi Natsu...'' he had cried out while rubbing his nose. Happy flew higher to reach Natsu's face to look at the young man. Natsu's head was tilted to the left. His brows collided in the middle. It confused Happy to see Natsu that way, so he turned his head to the side to see what Natsu was looking at. But all Happy could see was another dark alley.

Sniff. Sniff.

''this smells like...'' Natsu murmured before suddenly bolting towards the direction he was looking at. Without uttering a word, Happy had followed Natsu as the young man ran. They took a few turns before Natsu had stopped again.

''I knew it!'' Natsu had declared, a sly grin on his face. Happy flittered higher and saw a familiar dark violet haired man.

''Bora'' he had murmured the man's name. When the man had heard his name, he had turned to look at the pair. Suddenly his face was drained of it's color.

''u-uh, er Natsu-san! He... he... er- how are you?'' Bora's sentence was surprised and flustered. It made Natsu's senses more alert.

Bora was a known criminal in Fairy Tail, going in and out of jail under the crimes of smuggling, selling illegal magic items and kidnapping innocent girls and ship them somewhere else. He knew Bora really well, since he was the one who always beats up the man. And now he knew that the man was up to no good again. Judging by the man's reaction upon their sudden arrival.

''Oi Bora! They let you out of prison again? I thought they'd keep you there for good?'' Natsu had taunted, trying to catch the man off guard. Bora was itching to get out of his situation now. It would really give him trouble because of Natsu's appearance, the young man had always ruined all of his plans and always get him to jail. He needed to convince the young man to leave.

''uh... yeah! I got paroled so uh... here I am! Living life as a new man!'' he lied, trying to hope that his story will be easilly bought. He even chuckled to emphasise the sentence. Though the chuckle sounded more like a choke to Natsu's ears.

The young man had smirked. He was always right.

Bora was a really bad liar. And coincidentally, one of Bora's men had appeared from a wooden door behind the man.

''boss, we got one-'' his sentence was cutted off as he caught sight of Natsu who already had his eyes on him. And also on the blonde woman, unconscious in his arms. Natsu's smirk had gotten bigger as excitement ran hot in his veins. Flames had also engulfed his hands. The man and Bora had got their tongues tied. They were caught red handed.

''Happy...'' Natsu had called to the blue cat, meaningfully.

''aye sir!'' Happy had answered quite meaningfully as well as they both approached the two men.

* * *

_3 hours earlier..._

''mama, can you buy me that please?'' A little brown haired girl had squealed in delight as she pointed one chubby finger on a pink panda plushie displayed on top of shelf in one of the stalls in that night market.

''okay! Okay! Just don't tug mommy's dress too much'' the mother had said to her daughter.

''yay!''

Lucy was just a few meters away behind them. Smiling thoughtfully and sadly at the scene before her. Nostalgia had crept it's way to her heart as her mind had replayed the old memories of her and her mother together when she was younger. They were so happy together, playing in the gardens, her mother combing her golden hair back and reading her stories in the night. Her mom was there to comfort her whenever she fell. She loved her mom too much.

That was why she was so distraught when her mother had passed away when she was as the same age of the little girl she had seen earlier. She could still feel the pain of the memories that haunted her. The weeks after the burial, she would always run to the cemetery and cry her eyes out on her mother's grave. Hoping that everything was just a bad dream and that it would all disappear. But nothing happened. What she had done only resulted a very high fever and her eyes red and swollen. The servants had kept her locked up in her room so that she would not run back to the cemetery again. But in those times, she wouldn't eat and talk, she would just stare blankly at the window. Still hoping that it was just a nightmare. The years passed, she grew up, but her mother remained under the cold heap of mound under the earth.

''Thank you mommy!'' the girl's delighted squeal had taken her mind back to reality.

'oh right...' she had thought, slightly scolding herself for spacing out. She had her freedom now. Away from her father's dominant and cold control over her. She was sure that wherever her mother was now, she'd respect the decision had done. To keep her mind off that sensitive topic, she distracted herself by looking at the stalls more. Sure it had distracted her, but it had taken her attention off her way, resulting her to bump into someone.

''Kya!'' they both had squealed before they had been pulled down by the power of gravity. A series of clutter of fallen things was heard around them after they had fell down on the ground. When Lucy had looked up, a blue-haired girl of her age was sitting on the ground across her. Rubbing her rump as well.

''a-ah! I'm sorry!'' they had apologized in unision. When they both realised that, they both giggled in amusement. Lucy had noticed that the clutter earlier had came from the thick fallen books that the girl owned.

''I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at my direction.'' Lucy apologized while starting to pick up some of the fallen books. The girl too had started to pick up her books as well.

''no, it was partially my fault. If I wasn't such a clutz, then I wouldn't have bumped into you.'' the girl had said, still picking up the books. Lucy got a closer look at the books she held. She was quite a bookworm herself, so she knew that those books were of good quality.

''these are good books!'' she remarked. Earning a giggle from the girl.

''thanks!'' the girl thanked as she accepted her books back.

''I'm Lucy by the way'' Lucy had introduced herself after returning the books to the girl.

''Levy'' the girl said her name as they both had stood back up to their feet.

''I should be going'' Levy had announced all of a sudden after remembering that she was late for something.

''it was nice to meet you Lucy!'' Levy had yelled to her as she rushed to her destination. Lucy could do nothing but wave back to her. It took her a few seconds to get her attention back to walking and looking at the stalls once again.

Slowly, the number of people had began to decrease as she went further and further. Until she got the feeling that she was being followed. Fear had slowly rose inside her.

Did her father had already knew that she had escaped?

Did he had already sent for some people to get her?

What should she do?

Panic had already filled her mind. She tried to keep herself calm. But her walking pace had sped up, until her feet were walking all on their own. The feeling of being followed intensified until she had heard footsteps following behind her. Call her paranoid but she really knew that she was being followed. And being paranoid had brought her to a new level of panic that had made her feet walking faster until she got to a place where she's not familiar of. Not to mention that the people had disappeared and it was already dark. She looked around and found herself going through a small alley.

Bad move.

The steps behind her had just gotten closer and louder, she gambled and took a look over her shoulder. She saw two men.

''hey missy! Going somewhere?!'' one of them had called out. Knowing that they'll be finally getting another woman. Panic and fear had mixed in Lucy's mind as she tried to move faster away from them. But luck didn't seem to be on her side at that time. Since she was busy looking at the two men behind her, she didn't notice that one had appeared ahead of her. And when she bumped into him, she was mortified to see the malicious smirk on the man's horrid face. He raised a hand to cover half of her lower face. Then the next thing she knew was that the world began to swirl around her, the darkness began to envelop her in it's embrace. She was captured.

* * *

_**A/N: so... It's been a month since I last updated. Hehe... I didn't noticed it. Uh yea, I intended to cut the story and leave you guys hanging. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Also, I'm not sure when would I be updating the next chapter, cuz I'm still gathering some ideas for the next chappy. If any of you guys have any idea on what will happen when Lucy wakes up, or what Natsu had done to Bora, please send them to me! I've got a couple of ideas in mind but, I need better ones. So please put it on your reviews! I need them! Thanks!**_


End file.
